Eric Cartman VS Bart Simpson
Eric vs Bart is the Sayain Jedi's sixth DBX Description SOUTH PARK VS THE SIMPSONS! ''Which young boy from animated comedies that like to cause mayhem will win a DBX! Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Eric was talking with his friends Kenny,Kyle and Stan when suddenly a massive crowd appeared in seconds. The three boys then pushed through the crowd they saw a child who was trying to impress and of course failing. He completed a quick montage of skateboarding tricks before posing in front of the group. Craig then said "What an idiot" Butters then said "And i thought i was a loser" Bart then looked around in confusion when suddenly he saw Eric Cartman and ran towards him. Bart then pushed Eric to the play ground starting the fight Here we go! Bart was the first to attack as he tried a punch at Eric who blocked the punch and retaliated with a punch to the son of the Simpsons face stunning him. Eric then kicked Bart in the chest stunning him. Bart didn't take kind to this as he tried to run away but Eric didn't like this as he grabbed his collar and pulled him onto the ground. Eric then started wailing on Bart while the students stood around the two chanting "Fight!..Fight!..Fight!" Bart somehow got out of the grip and regained his composure. Bart the grabbed his sling shot and started firing at Eric who tried dodging them but failed every time. Bart then knew Eric couldn't follow him so he decided to get on his skate board rode away from the school he was going to skip town hell even the country but Eric didn't like this as Eric then followed on his tricycle. Bart was getting close to the border of South Park he was getting closer and closer to the airport each second. Suddenly Eric pulled out his Glock and started firing at Bart who barely dodged each time somehow? Bart saw this so he then grabbed his sling shot and started firing at Cartman the two projectiles colliding in the air, cancelling each other out. Bart then leaped on top of a wall, Bart kept firing stone after stone at Eric who dodged it and fired many rounds. Bart jumped off the other side of the wall and Eric gave chase. As Bart landed, Eric cut Bart off and was right in front of Bart. The two fighters then started punching each other in the face while on their vehicles, Bart then moved away from Eric and skated away from Eric who later followed after him. Eric then fired a bullet at Bart's skateboard's wheel blowing it open and making him skid a couple of feet on the pavement. Eric got off his tricycle and ran at the knocked down Bart, Bart got up from the ground only to be punched in the face by Eric making him stumble back in pain! Bart then lunged at Eric and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him,Bart then tried a kick but Eric grabbed Bart by his leg and he then punched Bart in the stomach leaving him open for Eric to grab Bart by his head and and started head-butting Bart breaking his nose. Eric then used all his body weight to try and tackle Bart but he dodged it and then tried kicking Eric but he may as well have kicked a brick wall as Eric blocked it and punched Bart in the cheek making him stumble back a couple of feet in pain. Bart remembered what he was trying to do as he then ran away Eric gave chase. Bart had finally made it to an airport he looked around for some where to go when he saw the security guard wasn't paying attention as he saw where it was going Ireland! Bart was just about to go when he was grabbed by Eric. Eric started dragging Bart as he attempting to escape from the grip of Eric a futile attempt. Eric had enough of the kicking as he threw Bart onto the ground and jumped at Bart and grabbed him by his collar, Eric then started punching Bart in the face numerous times giving him a black eye the final upper cut split Bart's lip. Eric then grabbed his baseball bat and started smacking him over the head numerous times until it snapped in half due to the pressure,This also caused a cut to appear on the back of Bart's head. Eric then grabbed Bart and threw him into a bin, Eric then closed the lid and taped it shut! Bart tried getting out of the bin but of course it didn't work. Eric kicked the bin down a hill creating dents to appear around it. Eric then fired electricity at the bin for two minutes until it complete exploded killing Bart instantly! Eric walked away from the scene alone without Bart,no kid would ever push him around again! DBX! Result And the winner is: Eric Cartman! Category:Children Themed DBX Fights Category:The sayain jedi Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:South Park vs Simpsons Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights